ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Photography
This is a list of photographers who worked with Lady Gaga and the magazine for which the photos were first issued. Photoshoot are listed by the year of shooting although some magazine might release them a year or more later. 2005 Malgorzata Saniewska 003.png|Malgorzata Saniewska 2006 Katherine Wolkoff 04.jpg|Katherine Wolkoff 2007 Angela Weiland 03.jpg|Angela Weiland Darnell 07.JPG|Darnell Scott Josie Miner 01.jpg|Josie Miner Raquel Olivo 01.jpg|Raquel Olivo 409556 283758961678665 956431079 n.jpg|Scott McLane Veronica Ibarra 02.jpg|Veronica Ibarra 2008 2Vista 8-29-08 009.jpg|2Vista Aaron Fallon 06.jpg|Aaron Fallon Adrian Sidney 02.jpg|Adrian Sidney Aliya Naumoff 05-16-08 001.jpg|Aliya Naumoff Andrew-001.jpg|Andrew Coppa 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 012.jpg|Ari Michelson Artistic Agitation 06.jpg|Artistic Agitators Ashley Armstrong 11-18-08 015.jpg|Ashley Armstrong Brad Walsh 12-29-08 003.jpg|Brad Walsh Raleigh Penthouse Portraits 001.png|C. Flanigan 5-20-08 Candice Lawler 002.jpg|Candice Lawler Christian Jakubaszek.jpg|Christian Jakubaszek D. Yount01.jpg|D. Yount Dangershark7.jpg|Dangershark Picture35.jpg|David C. Lee Fred Greissing 0001.jpg|Fred Greissing Georgio Wood 001.png|Geordie Wood Glitte Meldgaard 7-5-08 010.jpg|Gitte Meldgaard John Grainger01.jpg|John Grainger JohnWright4.jpg|John Wright Johnny Storey 06.png|Jonny Storey Kane Skenner 8.jpg|Kane Skennar Lindsay Lozon 11-19-08 001.jpg|Lindsay Lozon Manuela Cifra 01.jpg|Manuela Cifra Marcel Montemayor01.jpg|Marcel Montemayor MariaSimon2.jpg|Maria Simon 1234567nogoodboysgotoheaven.jpg|Meeno Black Crystal Catsuit 01.jpg|Meeno Mick Rock 8-1-08 005.jpg|Mick Rock Mitch Weiss 12-11-08 002.jpg|Mitch Weiss Ollie&Capaldi2.jpg|Ollie Porter and Mario Capaldi Pierpaolo Ferrari 6-25-08 001.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 008-final.jpg|Pieter Henket RichardYagutilov.jpg|Richard Yagutilov 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 006-final.jpg|Robin Roemer Severin Schweiger 01.jpg|Severin Schweiger Stephan Schraps08.jpg|Stephan Schraps Stephanie Cabral 001.png|Stephanie Cabral Stephen Sprouse01.jpg|Stephen Sprouse Theo Wargo 22.jpg|Theo Wargo 2-12-08 Warwick Saint 106.jpg|Warwick Saint lady-gaga-trl--large-msg-121872947948.jpg|TRL 2009 5-9-09 Aaron Rapoport 003.jpg|Aaron Rapoport Roba 01.jpg|Andrea Spotorno Angela Rowlings 01.jpg|Angela Rowlings H&G5.jpg|Annie Leibovitz AshleighSim.jpg|Ashleigh Sim Cole.jpg|Carolyn Cole Remade Discostick.png|Chris Probst 3-6-09 Collin Erie 122.jpg|Collin Erie DavidLaChapelleCover.jpg|David LaChapelle David Venni 10.jpg|David Venni Derrick Santini 05.jpg|Derrick Santini 3-29-09 Eric Myre 001.jpg|Eric Myre Ella Pellegrini 5-21-09 006.jpg|Ella Pellegrini Gaga-Glam.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth Picture17.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 003.jpg|Estevan Oriol Vezzoli.jpg|Francesco Vezzoli 2-25-09 François Berthier 005.jpg|François Berthier Frank Lothar Lange 4-18-09 010.jpg|Frank Lothar Lange GAY Heaven 01.jpg|G-A-Y Heaven Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 001.jpg|Hedi Slimane Tullio12.jpg|Henri Tullio Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 001.jpg|Hilary Walsh Jens Koch 3-14-09 005.jpg|Jens Koch 2-x-09 John Lindquist 004.jpg|John Lindquist 11-x-09 John Wright 026.jpg|John Wright JoshOlins2.jpg|Josh Olins Kai-Stuht-3.jpg|Kai Stuht Bobula11.jpg|Kasia Bobula youwannagoyouwannawinawar.jpg|Keiron O'Connor Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 712.jpg|Kenneth Willardt LAUREN_DUKOFF_.jpg|Lauren Dukoff Lauren Dukoff - Bad Romance 02.jpg|Lauren Dukoff Kee.jpg|Leslie Kee Ps 001.jpg|Leslie Kee Leslie Kee 05.png|Leslie Kee Liz Johnson-Artur 1.jpg|Liz Johnson-Artur 6-22-09 Mario Testino 001.jpg|Mario Testino 79867509.png|Mario Testino Helly Kitty (Red Bow).jpg|Markus Klinko & Indrani MartinSchoeller3.jpg|Martin Schoeller SNL Poster3.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews Matthew Rolston.jpg|Matthew Rolston 9-15-09 Max Abadian 410.jpg|Max Abadian LoveGame 01.jpg|Meeno MEENO_EH_EH_.jpg|Meeno Paparazzi7.png.jpg|Meeno IjibfE.jpg|Meeno Michael Wilfling 02.jpg|Michael Wilfling Nick Knight 12-06-09 003.jpg|Nick Knight Nicolas Hidiro 2-25-09 001.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki Oliver Rauh Billboard 01.jpg|Oliver Rauh Philipp Rathmer 05.JPG|Philipp Rathmer Rennio Maifredi 01.jpg|Rennio Maifredi SarahLee.jpg|Sarah Lee 1-x-09 Sasha Eisenman 013.jpg|Sasha Eisenma Lady-gaga-orbit1-233x300.jpg|Sebastian Faena SLAM004.jpg|Slam Photography Thomas Rabsch 4-18-09 006.jpg|Thomas Rabsch 3-18-09 Tom Hawkins 001.jpg|Tom Hawkins Tom Munro Elle.jpg|Tom Munro Tracey Nearmy 5-21-09 005.jpg|Tracey Nearmy 2010 Alice Bell-Wedding-1.jpg|Alice Bell Danny Clinch.jpg|Danny Clinch BehindtheScenes8.jpg|Jonathan Ho MB Program 37.jpg|Josh Olins Mazur3.jpg|Kevin Mazur Lauren Dukoff - Telephone 01.jpg|Lauren Dukoff GagaKoh 1.jpg|Matthew Williams Marco Grob 02.png|Marco Grob V Magazine 01.jpg|Mario Testino Maurizio Galimberti 001.png|Maurizio Galimberti MIT.jpg|MIT for Polaroid V Magazine 02.jpg|Mario Testino vogue-cover.jpg|Mario Testino Vanity Fair 04.jpg|Nick Knight Jo Calderone 12.jpg|Nick Knight Viva Glam 2011.jpg|Nick Knight Nick Knight 101214-2345.jpg|Nick Knight Steven Klein Photoshoot 001.png|Steven Klein Terry Richardson RS 2010.jpg|Terry Richardson Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson.jpg|Terry Richardson Lady-gaga-0511-6-de.jpg|Terry Richardson ID Hedonist Edition 002.png|Wolfgang Tillmans 2011 Amanda de Cadenet 2.jpg|Amanda de Cadenet Annie Leibovitz-Sep2011-VF-03.jpg|Annie Leibovitz gaga_by_ben_pier.jpg|Ben Pier Christopher Anderson 001.png|Christopher Anderson Craig Greenhill 7-10-11 001.jpg|Craig Greenhill jcliadjloigrkf.jpg|Danielle Smith Dave Hogan 01.jpg|Dave Hogan DAVID_SWANSON_TERRY_RICHARDSON_.jpg|David Swanson and Terry Richardson Eric Johnson 01.jpg|Eric Johnson V-Mag 2011-1.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh 7-2x-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I Nymph 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh VSPAIN11 .jpg|Inez and Vinoodh Jamie-James Medina-02.jpg|Jamie-James Medina Gaga and Bennett recording The Lady is a Tramp.jpg|Kelsey Bennett Lou Rocco 001.png|Lou Rocco 10-18-11 Matt Irwin 003.jpg|Matt Irwin Mariano-Vivanco-7.jpg|Mariano Vivanco Snl 3.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews Meeno Judas 001.jpg|Meeno Meeno-The-Edge-Of-Glory-1.jpg|Meeno Nigel Parry 001.jpg|Nigel Parry Pop Justice 001.png|Peter Robinson Ryan McGinley 4-23-11 001.jpg|Ryan McGinley Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 01.jpg|Shareif Ziyadat Gagagaultierphoto.jpg|Slam Photography Normal 001 1 .jpg|Terry Richardson VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-3.jpg|Terry Richardson TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 001.jpg|Terry Richardson Volker Hinz 6-9-11 003.jpg|Volker Hinz The Advocate.jpg 2012 Charles Krupa 011.png|Charles Krupa 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 003.jpg|Mert and Marcus Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|Steven Klein 2-3-12.png|Terry Richardson BTWBT-Promo.jpg|Terry Richardson Terry Richardson 8-28-12 001.jpg|Terry Richardson Category:Photography